


Live in my own way

by tesla_loves_pigeons



Series: never to be satisfied with the present [6]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Classical Music RPF
Genre: Gen, Mushrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesla_loves_pigeons/pseuds/tesla_loves_pigeons
Summary: Pyotr hunts for mushrooms





	Live in my own way

_1890_

 

Modya, Kashkin, and Laroche have been staying with you this summer. And you all will collect in the evening to play cards or talk. During the day, however, that is a different story.

There is a great quantity of mushrooms in the park. You try to go out every day to pick them. It is one of your favorite things to do and you love being the one to get the most.

You are very familiar with the surrounding wood. And you know where all of the best places are for getting your mushrooms. Even going so far as to take detours with the hope that no one will follow you. It would be disastrous if anyone else found these places.

This day you all go out on to the terrace. It is a beautiful day and you spend some time admiring the weather. That's when you see it. A patch of perfect white mushrooms right next to the terrace. You need to get them before anyone else. With a shout, you drop to the ground in front of Kashkin, in the hopes of obstructing his view of the mushrooms. You know this must concern him, but at the moment you cannot bring yourself to care.

On all fours, you scramble over to get the mushrooms. When you finally get back to your company, you find them all shocked in alarm. Thankfully, you are able to explain and laugh it off together.

***

Later, when you are all eating the mushrooms in the delicious dish made for all of you, you cannot bring yourself to regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place while Tchaikovsky was living in Frolovskoye. He LOVED to go out and pick mushrooms. Then, take them back home to eat for dinner. This specific story was told by Nikolay Kashkin.


End file.
